Destiny
by princesscassiopeia
Summary: di sebuah negara bernama Cassiopeia dimana kehidupan dinegara ini terdiri atas 2 golongan dan 2 kelompok. Golongan itu ialah Lord dan Angel. Dan ke-2 kelompok itu ialah kelompok org berdarah biru atau biasa disebut bangsawan dan sekelompok org biasa yang hidup sederhana. Dan disinilah tersimpan keunikan yang menakjubkan.[yunjae, boyxboy, yaoi, mpreg, drama, romance, fantasy, DLDR!]


Destiny

Title : Destiny

Cast : yunjae, yoosu, changmin, dll.

pair : yunjae, yppsu, changkyu, sibum, hanchul, dll.

Genre : fantasy, romance, drama, family.

Lenght : chapter 1-?

Disclaimer : this story is mine, kalo castnya sih punya Tuhan, kalo idenya sih punya siapa aja boleh.

Warning : mpreg, yaoi, boyxboy, typo(s), DLDR!, no bash, thx.

author : cassiopeiaprince.

Summary : di sebuah negara bernama Cassiopeia dimana kehidupan dinegara ini terdiri atas 2 golongan dan 2 kelompok. Golongan itu ialah Lord dan Angel. Dan ke-2 kelompok itu ialah kelompok org berdarah biru atau biasa disebut bangsawan dan sekelompok org biasa yang hidup sederhana. Dan disinilah tersimpan keunikan yang menakjubkan.

* * *

><p><strong>CASSIOPEIAPRINCE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**06 Feb 86**

"oekkk.. oeekkk" suara tangisan bayi yang baru lahir menggema disebuah kamar yang sangat besar

**CEKLEK**

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, menampakan seseorang lelaki dengan jubah berwarna emas, berperawakan tinggi, berambut warna hitam langit yang begitu tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju sumber suara tangisan anak bayi tersebut.

"selamat Lord, anak anda lahir dengan sempurna dan tampan" ujar seorang perempuan dengan pakaian serba putihnya yang kini berlumuran darah dan sedang menggendong bayi baru lahir tadi.

"anakku..." lihir laki-laki yang dipanggil –Lord- tersebut. Kemudian mencoba menggendong anaknya yang kini telah berbalut kain sutra yang sangat lembut.

"suamiku..." lirih seorang yeoja yang diyakini ibu dari bayi mungil ini yang sekarang terbaring lemah di kasur berukuran king size dan keringat yang bercucuran di sekujur badannya.

"kibum-ah.." sapa sang –suami- pada namja cantik bernama kibum ini. "anak kita... sangat tampan.."

"namanya... siapa?" tanya sang istri dengan senyum indah yang terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"yunho.. Jung Yunho.."

**26 Jan 87**

"chulie-ya.. lihat anak kita.." lirih seorang namja yang tengah menggendong bayi mungil yang amat cantik

"dia cantik sepertiku.." senyum keibuan mengembang di wajah heechul, nama lengkap namja yang dipanggil chulie.

"selamat datang ke dunia, Kim Jaejoong" ujar kedua 'orang tua' dari bayi yang kini terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

><p><strong>CASSIOPEIAPRINCE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SKIP TIME <strong>

"tuan yunho, berhenti sebentar, jangan berlarian seperti itu.." ujar seorang wanita tua yang kini sedang berusaha menangkap bocah nakal yang terus saja berlarian mengitari taman yang luas ini, menolak disuruh mandi.

"wekk.. tangkap aku kalau bisa.." ledek yunho sambil terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan wanita tua yang menjadi pengasuhnya.

"tuan yunho, hamba mohon,hari semakin sudah semakin, tuan harus segera mandi.." bujuk sang wanita tua dengan sedikit berteriak karena ia tidak sanggup lagi mengejar yunho yang berlari semakin jauh.

"tidak mau!" yunho balas berteriak.

"ada apa ini bi?" suara lembut khas seorang ibu menghentikan kegiatan wanita tua ini untuk membujuk sang tuan mandi.

"nyonya.." ujarnya sopan sambil membungkukan badan sebagai tanda hormat "tuan yunho terus saja berlari-lari seperti itu nyonya, tuan menolak untuk mandi pagi.." lapor sang pengasuh.

Yunho kecil tidak menyadari eommanya sedang memperhatikan ia yang berlari-larian seperti itu, senyum mengembang diwajah kibum.

"aigoo anak itu, maafkan yunho jika ia menyusahkan mu, jika sudah seperti ini pun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.." keluh sang ibu

"seunghyun-ah tolong panggilkan suami ku untuk segera datang kesini.." perintah kibum pada salah satu pengawalnya

"baik nyonya.." patuh sang pengawal

**5 menit kemudian**

"ada apa bumie-ah?" sang suami datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Khawatir sesuatu yang buruk menimpa istrinya

"lihat anak mu.." kibum menunjuk yunho yang terus saja berlarian bersama dengan seorang pengawal yang dari tadi juga berusaha untuk menangkap yunho

"ckckck, menolak untuk mandi?" tebak sang ayah, dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari pengasuh anaknya dan juga istrinya "biar aku yang urus.." ujar siwon

"yunho-yah!" teriak siwon yang menggelegar seketika menghentikan kegiatan yunho dan pengawalnya yang sedang berlari-larian tadi.

Yunho takut setengah mati melihat ayahnya yang datang menghampirinya, ia hanya diam di tempat, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya

"yunho-yah.." panggil sang ayah

"n..ne appa?" gagap yunho

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama sang woo disini?" tanya siwon lembut

"aku sedang... berlari.." ujar yunho polos

"kau tahu sekarang sudah jam 8 pagi? dan sebentar lagi kita akan jalan-jalan bukan?" tanya siwon lagi yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari yunho "kau sudah mandi?" lanjutnya, kini ia mendapat gelengan pelan dari yunho.

**HUP**

Siwon menggendong yunho kecilnya yang kini berumur 6 tahun dan berjalan menuju tempat istrinya menonton kejadian ini. "dan juga apa kau tidak kasihan pada bibi yang harus berlari-larian demi menangkap mu?" tanya siwon, yunho hanya diam.

Setelah sampai, siwon menurunkan yunho dari gendongannya.

"aigoo anak ini.." gemas kibum yang mengacak-acak rambut yunho, membuat sang bocah bermata musang ini mengerut

"kau harus minta maaf pada bibii dan lekaslah mandi.." perintah sang ayah

"maafkan aku bi.." ujar yunho tulus

"tidak apa tuan, skrg hamba mohon, tuan segera mandi karena hari semakin siang tuan" bujuk sang bibi

"baiklah.. aku akan mandi.." kemudian yunho pergi meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya menuju kamarnya bersama dengan sang pengasuh dan pengawal.

"anak itu benar-benar..." keluh siwon

"aku yakin dia akan tumbuh menjadi namja yang kuat wonnie-ah..." ujar kibum menenangkan

"aku juga yakin.." siwon tersenyum

**JAEJOONG SIDE**

"selamat pagi chagi.."

"uh.. appa mengganggu joongie.." gerutu bocah yang sedang tidur ini

"iroena..."

"anniya appa, joongie ngantuk.." namja cantik ini mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"bukankah hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan?" tanya sang appa

"neee.. tapi-" keluhan joongie kecil ini terpotong oleh teriakan sang ibu

"yak! Kim Hankyung Kim Jaejoong, ppali sarapan.." teriak heechul

"omo! Eomma-mu ngamuk.." ledek hankyung sang ayah membuat jaejoong kecil tertawa imut. "Kajja kita sarapan.." kemudian hankyung menggendong jaejoong dan pergi menghampiri heechul.

"aigoo lama sekali kalian berdua.." gerutu heechul

"mianhae eomma.." jaejoong menyengir polos kemudian mencium dengan sayang pipi sang ibu lalu duduk di tempatnya untuk sarapan

"kita harus cepat kalau tidak mau telat.." perintah hankyung

"memangnya kita mau kemana sih?" kelas jaejoong, gara-gara ia harus pergi, mimpi indahnya jadi terganggu.

"hari ini kita akan bertemu Lord Jung!" semangat heechul

"nugu?" tanya jaejoong polos

"aigoo kau akan mengerti nanti satu tahun lagi saat kau sekolah ne? tapi yang perlu kau tahu Lord Jung itu adalah pemimpin negri kita" heechul menjelaskan dengan sabar kepada jaejoong

"ohhh begitu.." jaejoong hanya mengangguk malas dan melanjutkan sarapannya

**YUNHO SIDE**

"eommaaaaa..." teriak yunho dari dalam kamar bernuansa biru laut miliknya

"ada apa yun..?" tanya sang ibu khawatir anaknya kenapa-kenapa

"aku tidak tahu harus memakai baju apa.." ujar yunho kesal, masalahnya selera pakaiannya sangat tinggi sehingga ia membeli begitu banyak baju, hingga dampaknya adalah, ia bingung harus menggunakan baju yang mana setiap kali ia ingin berpergian.

"aigoo... kau ini.." kemudian kibum datang menghampiri yunho "yah eomma lupa, ini kan acara resmi sayang, tentu saja kau harus mengenakan jubah mu.." sesal sang ibu

"tapi eomma, pergi ke taman dengan jubah panjang seperti itu akan sangat menyusahkanku.." gerutu yunho

"mau bagaimana lagi sayang, ini semua demi appa.." kibum mencoba menjelaskan kepada yunho, berharap sang anak mengerti

"baiklah.." ujar yunho pasrah. mau tidak mau ia harus mengenakan pakaian paling menyusahkan di seluruh dunia.

[bayangin aja jubahnya itu semacam hanbok gitu ya tapi disini ga dibilang hanbok soalnya kan fantasy (?)]

* * *

><p><strong>CASSIOPEIAPRINCE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR SIDE<strong>

para pengawal terlihat sedang berjaga-jaga di daerah sekitar sebuah taman yang ditengah-tengahnya ada sebuah air mancur, di tempat ini lah para bangsawan dari beberapa negara akan bertemu, karena Jung Siwon ayah yunho adalah pemimpin negara ini, jadi patutlah ia dan keluarganya menyambut para tamu kehormatan mereka.

dari kejauhan kira-kira 100m terlihat pasukan berbaju hitam dengan sebuah tongkat panjang yang diujungnya terdapat besi lancip di tangan kirinya sejumlah kurang lebih 50 orang yang membentuk 10 barisan berjalan mendekati taman tersebut, dibelakang mereka ada juga pasukan berbaju kuning dengan sebuah pedang di tgn kirinya dan 5 pengawal berkuda dan Lord Jung, sang istri dan anaknya masing-masing menunggangi kuda berwarna putih. dan masih banyak lagi pasuka yang berada di belakang mereka.

sepanjang jalan dari kediaman mereka menuju ke taman itu diiringi sorak-sorai seluruh masyarakat, entah itu masyarakat yang termasuk bangsawan atau rakyat biasa, meskipun tetap didominasi oleh masyarakat biasa.

"kyaaa joongie, hannie lihat-lihat.." teriak heechul ditengah kerumunan orang-orang

hankyung menggandeng tangan heechul erat dengan tgn kirinya dan jaejoong ia gendong menggunakan tangan kanannya, beruntung karena putra cantiknya ini sangat ringan.

"itu Lord Jung dan istrinya.. omo omo.. mereka sangat tampan dan cantik.." semangat heechul

"aigoo bukankah kau sudah sering melihat mereka?" tanya hankyung heran

"iya tapi tidak pernah sedekat ini hannie.." gerutu heechul

"dan itu.. OMO!" kali ini heechul lebih heboh

"eomaa, ada apasih.." jaejoong kesal karena ia sedang nyaman-nyamannya tidur di pundak hankyung, akan tetapi eommanya dan orang-orang disekitarnya amat sangat berisik, sehingga ia terganggu.

"joongie lihat.. itu.. itu.." gagap heechul, sambil setengah menunjuk ke arah seorang namja bermata musang yang belum pernah ia lihat

"apa sih eomma.." kesal, jaejoong mengikuti arah tunjukan sang ibu

**DEG**

'tampan..' gumam jaejoong dalam hati

"itu anak Lord Jung.." lirih heechul

"omo, aku baru pernah melihatnya.." kali ini hankyung ikut takjub

jaejoong sedari-tadi tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah yunho.. 'wajahnya sangat kecil..' batin jaejoong

"hannie.." panggil heechul pelan, setelah hankyung menoleh, heechul memberi isyarat agar hankyung melihat wajah jaejoong. wajah jaejoong kali ini sungguh polos, mata doenya yang besar begitu indah.

"joongie.." panggil hankyung

"joongiee.."

"jonggie!"

"e..eh? appa?" kaget jaejoong

"apa yang kau lihat heum?" tanya heechul

"tidak ada.." pipi jaejoong bersemu merah

"aigooo eomma tahu jae.." goda heechul

"ishh eomma.." jaejoong yang malu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menambah kesan manis pada dirinya

**YUNHO SIDE**

'ckck apa-apaan mereka semua, apa tenggorokan mereka tidak sakit berteriak-teriak seperti itu.' batin yunho

sepanjang jalan yunho hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi miliknya, membuat ia semakin berkharisma, yunho bahkan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah.

'lebih baik melihat pemandangan dari pada menanggapi teriakan mereka semua.' gumam yunho dalam hati

saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mata musangnya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang.. indah? yunho melihat seorang bocah laki-laki ah tapi ia terlalu cantik untuk disebut seorang laki-laki sedangkan dinegri ini tidak ada perempuan.

ya memang, di negri cassiopeia ini memang tidak ada perempuan, semuanya laki-laki mereka dibedakan berdasarkan Lord dan Angel. Lord adalah seorang laki-laki yang nantinya akan memimpin keluarga contohnya Siwon, hankyung dan jelas saja yunho. dan Angel adalah sebutan untuk laki-laki yang lebih feminim dan memiliki rahim dalam artian seperti kibum, heechul dan jaejoong. Lord dan Angel juga bisa dibedakan dari wajah.

DEG

jantung yunho tiba-tiba berdegub dengan kencang, 'manis...' gumam yunho dalam hati, seketika sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir hati milik namja bermata musang ini. 'sadarlah yunho..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CASSIOPEIAPRINCE<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**HAI, thx buat readers yang udah mau baca ff gaje ini, dimohon riview dan sarannya. sekali lagi DLDR! masih pendek juga kan ya? semoga nanti bisa lebih panjang lagi perchapternya :D kalau ada yg ingin ditanyain, diusahain dijawab di chapter depan. ohya! jgn manggil min ya entar dikira sarimin, panggil aja cass! have a nice day! **


End file.
